Challenge of the Titans
The Challenge of the Titans is a series of seven challenges, or tests, that one can attempt in God of War II. They become available after beating the game for the first time. Once all challenges have been completed, the player will be able to unlock a Bonus Costume, Urns of Power and the Arena of the Fates. This feature in the game is very similar to the Challenge of the Gods in God of War and the Challenge of Hades in God of War: Chains of Olympus. Challenges #'Blind Fury' - Kratos must kill the Cyclops Berserker by ripping out its eye before time runs out (limit: 40 seconds). Bonus points are received if at least 2 enemies are frozen and shattered using the Head of Euryale before time runs out. Tip: Make sure you do not let those riders mount the Cyclops Berserkers as it will take forever to get them off #'Death from Above' - Kratos must kill at least 10 enemies in midair before time runs out (limit: 200 seconds). Bonus points are received if a total of 15 or more enemies are killed. Tip: Use Typhon's Bane and the Icarus Wings as this will be much easier but do not the let the Gorgon freeze you in mid-air. #'Gorgon Graveyard' - Kratos must turn at least 25 enemies to stone and shatter them before time runs out (limit: 200 seconds). Bonus points are received if at least 35 enemies are shattered before time runs out. Tip: If you leveled up Head of Euryale, use Gorgon Rage (L2 and Hold O before releasing) to cause an bigger spread of frozen enemies, use Gorgon Flash as a substitute if nessessary. #'Protect the Weak' - Kratos must protect the Translator from being killed. The Translator's health drains whenever he's outside the glowing ring. There's no time limit and the ring changes peroidcally. Bonus points are received if the Translator's health is kept above 50% for the entire time of the challenge. Tip: Use the statue to freeze time in order to keep the Translator's health from draining when the ring disappears. #'Reap the Rewards' - Kratos must obtain a total of at least 500 Red Orbs before time runs out (limit: 180 seconds). Bonus points are received if 600 or more Red Orbs are collected. Tip: Using the Blade of Olympus' move Divine Sacrifice (L1+O) the standard and bonus requirements will be reached in only a few seconds. #'Survival of the Fittest' - The Gods have cursed Kratos by draining and taking away his life force, he must kill all of the enemies that come at him before he dies by the loss of vitality. There's no time limit, other than the time it takes for Kratos to lose his health. Bonus points are received if the challenge is completed without using Rage of the Titans. Tip: This is a long challenge, so you better use whatever patience and sanity you have left and better use Atlas Quake to make things quicker. #'Perfection is Divine' - Kratos must kill all of the enemies, without taking a single hit. There's is no time limit. Bonus points are received if the challenge is completed without using magic. Tip: Beat the other enemies before awakening the Titan Minotaur first and do NOT at all costs let the High Priests of the Fates summon the Cyclops Berserkers. Unlockables *Urn of the Fates - Get an overall ranking of "Mortal" or better *Urn of Poseidon - Get an overall ranking of "Spartan" or better *God of War Armor - Get an overall ranking of "God" or better *Arena of the Fates - Get an overall ranking of "Titan" Related Pages * Challenge of the Gods * Challenge of Hades * Challenge of Olympus * Challenge of Exile Category:God of War II Category:Bonus Content Category:God of War Collection Category:God of War Series Category:God of War: Saga Collection